Disney's The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition
Disney's The Angry Birds Movie Speical Edition (released in the United Kingdom as Angry Birds Special Edition)8 is a 2019 Special Edition 3D computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's video game series of the same name,9produced by Rovio Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios (Uncredited) and Pixar Animation Studios (Uncredited), In Assosation With Columbia Pictures, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts10 and written by Jon Vitti.11 The film features the voices of Jason Sudeikis, Reese Witherspoon, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Bill Hader, Peter Dinklage, and Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.12. A reclusive, temperamental bird named Red lives in a village on Bird Island with other flightless birds. When his temper causes a "premature hatching" of another bird's egg, Red have a girlfriend Stella, he's talking about anger management class, then he's kissing on her cheek, then he is sentenced to take an anger management class. Red’s classmates Chuck, who is hyperactive and can move at the speed of light, and Bomb, who can cause explosions with his anger and fear, try to befriend him, but he avoids them. One day, a boat docks at the island's shore, destroying Red's house. The birds are greeted by green-colored pigs and their captain Leonard, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs ingratiate with the birds, introducing them to various innovations, notably a giant slingshot, but begin to overwhelm the island with their numbers and Red becomes suspicious. Red recruits Chuck and Bomb to find Mighty Eagle, the only flying bird and the island's protector, who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is overweight, self-absorbed, leads the life of a slacker, and refuses to help them. Red discovers the pigs planting dynamite around the island while the other birds are distracted with a rave party except Stella who looking for bird eggs and all of sudden Leonard kiddnaped Stella, but they arrive too late to warn them as the pigs escape with Stella and the eggs and activate the dynamite, destroying the village, and Red saved Stella from pigs. The other birds apologize to Red for not believing him, and under his leadership they organize an army and construct a boat from the rubble to follow the pigs to Piggy Island. The birds discover the pigs living in a walled city ruled by Leonard, whose true name is "King Mudbeard". Deducing the eggs are in the castle at the center of the city, the birds use the slingshot to attack by launching themselves over the walls and into the city's buildings, destroying them. Red, Stella, Chuck, and Bomb discover the eggs being lowered into a giant pot from a net, the pigs planning to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives to retrieve Red's group and the eggs, having had a change of heart after witnessing their efforts. One egg falls out of the net and Red and Stella battles King Mudbeard for it, but learns to control his anger and distracts him long enough to retrieve the egg. An explosion from Bomb ignites the pigs' reserve of dynamite, but the pot collapses and falls over top of Red and Stella, shielding him and the egg from the blast as the city is destroyed. Red and Stella reunites with the other birds as the egg hatches, revealing three small blue birds. Mighty Eagle approaches Red, Stella, Chuck, and Bomb, claiming he merely appeared lazy to help them find faith in themselves, and takes credit for saving the eggs. On Bird Island, Red discovers the other birds have rebuilt his house in the center of the village and the eggs have hatched into chicks, who sing to him in gratitude. Red kissing Stella in her lips for rescued Stella, Moved, Red allows Chuck and Bomb to move in with him. The pigs are revealed to have survived, with King Mudbeard plotting to steal the birds' eggs again. In a mid-credits scene, the three blue birds use the slingshot to launch themselves out to ocean. * Jason Sudeikis as Red12 ** Aidan McGraw and Kallan Holley as Young Red * Reese Witherspoon as Stella ** Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Stella * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Kate McKinnon as Eva * Sean Penn as Terence * Tony Hale as Ross, Mime, Cyrus * Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah * Blake Shelton as Earl * Anthony Padilla as Hal * Ian Hecox as Bubbles * Charli XCX as Willow * Tituss Burgess as Photog * Billy Eichner as Chef Pig, Phillip * Hannibal Buress as Edward * Ike Barinholtz as Tiny * Max Charles as Bobby * Jillian Bell as Helene, Yoga Instructor * Cristela Alonzo as Shirley * Danielle Brooks as Monica, Olive * Kevin Bigley as Greg * Adam Brown as Hug Trader * Romeo Santos as Early Bird * Geoffrey Arend as Day Care Teacher Bird * Ava Acres as Timothy * Alex Borstein as Sophie Bird, Peggy Bird * Malena Brewer as Arianna Bird * Vincent Oswald as Dylan Hatchling * Samantha Cohen as Samantha Hatchling * Josh Robert Thompson as Brad Bird, Dane the Saxophone Bird * Matt McCarthy as Rodney Pig * Matt Taylor as Hamilton Pig * Ali Wong as Betty Bird * Fred Tatasciore as Monty Pig * Bella Laudiero as Maya Bird * John Cohen as Johnny Bird * Clay Kaytis as Clayton the Waiter Bird * Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig * Catherine Winder as Billy the Sign * Carlos Alazraqui as Earl's 2nd Brother (Uncredited) * Pierce Gagnon, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder Vaccaro as The Blues * Eileen Marra, Indra Raval, Joaquin Raval and Sofie Wolfe as Hatchling Singers Production The Special Edition of the original Angry Birds Movie was released theatrically and to home media for the tenth anniversary of Angry Birds. This release featured the first significant changes, intended to modernize the films and create consistency with the forthcoming sequel. The original negatives were also digitally restored. Walt Disney Studios agreed to pay Sony Pictures at least $250 million for the worldwide distribution rights to The Angry Birds Movie and The Angry Birds Movie 2.84 The deal also allowed Sony to continue placement of the company's production logo on the film's opening titles. As a result, the onscreen production credit reads "Disney and Rovio Animation present in association with Columbia Pictures" though the films are solely owned, distributed, financed, and marketed by Disney. Animation services were handled by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar's Renderman, and Sony Pictures Imageworks. Home media The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition was released on Movies Anywhere on June 23, 2019, and on Blu-ray and DVD on June 23, 2019, from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, with four "Hatchlings" shorts, and Angry Birds Toons (Toons, Stella, Blues, and Piggy Tales) included. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack, titled The Angry Birds Movie: Speical Edition Motion Picture Soundtrack,32 was released on May 201933 Track listing Walt Disney Records released the score on June 2019 Category:2016 films Category:2019 Films Category:Angry Birds Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Films based on video games Category:Movies based on fanfictions